Loving
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Mcihiru share a tender time.


Loving by Saun

Haruka and Michiru 

Rated: R

They don't belong to me...but sometimes I pretend. dreamy sigh

The blonde pushed the front door open and let Michiru go through it first before slipping her keys back in her pocket.  
The violinist dropped her wrap on the white couch and headed for the kitchen. The blonde was left to secure the door.

Haruka paused, without Hotaru or Setsuna at home it was extremely quiet. Too quiet for the blonde's taste. She headed  
for the stereo system and sifted through their extensive CD collection. Bypassing the Card Captor Sakura and Pokemon  
soundtracks the racer settled on something more sophisticated. She hit play and adjusted the volume as the surround sound  
poured the soft strains throughout the house.

Pleased, Haruka gathered Michiru's wrap and pulled her own silk scarf from around her neck and replaced them on their  
respective hangers in their room. While she was there Haruka pulled off her jacket and hung it up as well.

When the blonde returned to the living room, it was dark other than the warm glow from the two small lamps that Michiru  
had turned on. The beautiful artist was seated on the couch. A wine bottle and two glasses sat in front of her on the coffee table.

"What's the occasion?" Haruka wondered aloud as she tugged at her tie.

"Do we need one?" Michiru offered her lover the corkscrew.

Haruka's mouth quirked.

"You're wanting to get a little wild tonight, eh?" Her teal eyes were warm and teasing. Her lover met her intense look and  
smiled suggestively. The cork made a soft hissing as the bottle opened.

Michiru unpinned her hair and shook out the curls in a wonderfully feminine motion that Haruka found very sexy. Her gaze  
lingered on the slender curve of the violinist's nape.

Haruka poured Michiru a glass and then filled her own. They expertly swirled it before sipping.

The blonde pulled her tie off and casually tossed it on the table next to the bottle.

Soon the racer was feeling mellow from the wine and the music and rose to her feet. She offered a hand to Michiru who  
took it and allowed herself to be pulled off the couch and into Haruka's arms. They slow danced to the soft ballroom music.  
Haruka found herself lost in the gentle rhythm and without them noticing almost half an hour slipped away.

They swayed together; the way they fit was so natural. Haruka led them with fluid grace. Michiru pressed closer and they rocked.

Hungry for closer contact, Haruka's body urged Michiru to follow her lead. She expertly guided them to their room, but the aqua  
haired woman was so lost in the scent and feel of Haruka that she didn't realize where they were until the back of her knees hit the bed.  
Haruka released her but only for a moment. She stroked her fingers up the back of Michiru's arm and was delighted when her mate  
shivered at the stimulation. The handsome racer hugged Michiru close for a moment before pulling back and tenderly regarding her partner.

The blonde gently lowered her lover into the pool of moonlight in the center of their comforter. Then Haruka lay down beside her and  
caught her lover's lips in a sweet, hot kiss. The kisses continued as they slowly explored the other's mouth in a tender exchange. Haruka's  
strong hand moved to cup Michiru' satiny cheek. They broke apart with a soft gasp on Michiru's part. Neither woman was in a hurry so  
they slowly re-engaged. The violinist's hands went to cradle Haruka's head. Her tongue darted out to taste the salt of the blonde's lips.  
Their tongues met.

Haruka groaned and levered herself on top on Michiru. The kisses went on exciting and inflaming them. Michiru's leg wrapped around  
Haruka's waist and she moved it restlessly against the blonde's side. In seconds Haruka's hand was there cupping Michiru's knee teasing  
the soft skin behind it before stroking up her inner thigh.

"Ooh." Michiru shivered with anticipation and angled her leg out.  
Haruka's gaze was intense and her swollen lips slightly parted allowing her to take panting breaths. The blonde's entire focus was on her lover  
and she watched Michiru's face intently for signs of pleasure. Every slight catch in her breath was noted. The violinist made a sexy little noise in  
the back of her throat as her partner's hand found the edge of her secret soft skin and stroked it with a knuckle. Haruka couldn't stand it and  
with a low growl of desire she took Michiru's lips again.

Michiru sucked at the tender skin on Haruka's neck while the blonde shrugged out of her white dress shirt. Kisses traced across the racer's  
collarbones and she moaned.A strong hand cupped Michiru's right breast and squeezed it slightly, thumbing the nipple through the fabric of  
Michiru's bra. Michiru broke contact with her and cried out. They rolled then and Michiru jerked her black bra off over her head and threw  
it on the floor.

Haruka chuckled but the sound was muffled when Michiru's mouth made contact with hers. The violinist's hands were playing with  
Haruka's small breasts stroking the soft globes and causing her mate to gasp as sensation surged from the blonde's aching nipples.

They kissed again fervently, their tongues softly stroking; Michiru's hands undid Haruka's belt and pushed her trousers down over her hips.  
Haruka had to sit up to kick off her pants and underwear, but the moment they hit the floor she found herself on her back again, with a  
gloriously nude Michiru perched delicately on her toned stomach. Their palms met on either side and their slender fingers entwined.

Haruka smiled up into the tender eyes of her lover. For all that they desired each other physically, it was love that was the strong center of their relationship.

"Aishiteru, Haruka." Michiru said softly. She could feel the blonde's right thumb gently tracing a pattern on the back of her hand.

"Michiru." Haruka said huskily back, the sound sending a shiver down the violinist's spine and she leaned forward touching her forehead to Haruka's.  
Their eyes closed but a soft smile played on the racer's lips

"You love me." Haruka repeated, the words making pleasurable sensations bloom in her chest.

"Hai," was the faint reply. Haruka's hands were now stroking Michiru's legs. She felt the artist's hands cupping her cheek as their noses touched.

"You're so beautiful, Michiru," Haruka whispered tenderly just before she again kissed her lover. A finger slid between Michiru's legs and teased  
her plump lips. The blonde sat up and with her hand on a satiny hip settled her lover in her lap. Michiru's breath came in short pants. Two fingers  
slid into her wet heat, causing a strangled gasp.

The violinist rocked her hips against the busy hand, impaling herself deeper, while enjoying the firm circling of Haruka's thumb on the small bud  
at the front of her sex. Sweat broke out on Haruka's brow and she buried her face in the crook of Michiru's neck, seeking a particular sensitive  
spot and sucking at it much to her lover's delight.

Michiru was a very active participant in this loving. She rode Haruka's thrusting fingers, her arms wrapped around the racer's slender neck  
Haruka's mouth had found her breasts and was suckling at a velvet nipple, causing soft gasps to echo through the room. When the end came  
Michiru arched and shuddered, brokenly crying out Haruka's name. With a final quiver she fell forward, her bangs brushing Haruka's sculpted shoulder.

The blonde pulled her closer and ran her hands comfortingly up and down the artists back causing tiny shivers to ripple through Michiru's body  
They clung to each other. Michiru raised her face only to have it dotted with tender kisses while a wet hand smoothed her hair back from her face.  
The violinist responded and sought Haruka's chiseled lips with her own. The blonde wrapped her arm around Michiru and cradled the violinist's head.

She broke the kiss and in a smooth motion Haruka rolled forward pinning her lover beneath her and gently rubbed their bodies together - groaning  
deeply as her breasts pressed against Michiru's soft skin. A wave of passion overcame her and she kissed down Michiru's chest and soft belly. The  
violinist reached out to run a finger lightly over the blonde's earlobe and Haruka shivered, sliding her hands down to frame her lover's hips. In seconds  
she was using her very talented tongue to bring Michiru again to orgasm.

The aqua haired woman gave a cry of surprise and her hands went automatically to back of the blonde's head. Haruka's tongue stroked and circled  
the tiny sensitive bud before darting lower. The violinist's legs trembled as the tension once again built between her taut thighs. Haruka loved her  
fervently, tongue and teeth working in harmony to increase the delirious tension that was building in the violinist's body. Michiru stiffened as pleasurable  
surges crashed over her. Her cries were passionate and musical to the racer's ear.

Haruka was thorough and when Michiru opened her eyes after the last slow pulse faded they were dark pools of satisfaction tinged with a little awe.  
Haruka smiled at her and leaned close.

"I love you, Michiru," the racer whispered the words into her lover's ear, her soft breath tickling the fine hairs. Her partner shivered with joy and  
pulled Haruka down where she could reach the blonde.

Michiru's dry lips brushed at Haruka's temple then down to her strong throat. Haruka arched her neck, her eyes closing as the velvety caress of  
lips made her want to block out all other sensations. Love welled up inside the violinist and she made her touches gentle as she stroked her  
beloved's sweaty body.

Her hands slid down Haruka's sides, stopping to cradle her hips while Michiru pressed feather light kisses against the unyielding abdominal  
muscles. Haruka bent her legs and drew them up, inviting exploration, but Michiru lingered above the blonde's groin, lost in the  
texture and intoxicating scent of her lover's skin.

Above her she heard a gasp as she slid one hand under a toned thigh and up for a quick caress against already slippery flesh.  
Haruka arched, crying out. Michiru saw the tight peaks and abandoned her descent to caress and taste her lover's breasts.

Haruka gasped somewhere between frustration and ecstasy as Michiru delicately fondled her nipples causing her loins to ache. She  
thrust her hips lightly and Michiru responded by sliding two fingers inside her passage and moving them in and out. The blonde groaned  
and her eyes slid closed as a warm rush of sensation fogged her senses.

"Michiru!" she whispered in a low voice made husky by need. She opened her eyes to meet the warm gaze of her lover. There was no doubt  
in Haruka's mind that Michiru cherished her and she could read that tender love in her mate's gentle blue eyes. She moaned and this time when  
she drew up her legs, her beloved nestled between them.

She couldn't resist stroking Haruka's well-muscled legs. They were sleek and beautiful and Michiru kissed the inside of one ankle then her  
lover's knee, then her inner thigh.

Haruka's eyes rolled back as her lover's tongue at long last began to probe her wet folds.

The artist's hands continued to massage Haruka's inner thighs and push them apart.

Haruka's cries were low and strained as she felt heat radiate from her groin. Michiru's fingers were inside her once again and made soft squishing  
noises as again and again they parted the slick flesh.

Haruka's chest heaved as she drew in ecstatic breaths.  
Michiru began to suck steadily on the small bundle of nerves at the top of Haruka's sex.

Above her the blonde cried out hoarsely as icy flames of pleasure licked over her body. She bucked as her body spasmed around Michiru's fingers.  
With a last lick the violist pulled out of Haruka's quivering flesh and rolled beside the recovering blonde. Haruka's arm went around her and they  
rolled to face each other. Michiru couldn't help but stroke the blonde's warm cheek.

They lay drowsily in the darkness happy to be together, their souls feeling complete. Several minutes passed as they wrestled with wakefulness,  
neither wanting to lose the intimacy of the moment.

"Sit up." Michiru whispered and Haruka obeyed, eyes questioning.  
Michiru slid behind the blonde and pulled the taller woman back against her. Haruka's eyes closed in pleasure as she felt herself folded protectively in her  
beloved's embrace. The blonde's own hands lay on top of Michiru's, holding the aqua-tressed woman in place.

Michiru couldn't resist dotting fervent little kisses in the damp feathery hair behind her love's ear. They stayed that way for a long time before Haruka  
rolled to her knees and turned to her sleepy girlfriend. She gallantly helped Michiru find a comfortable position on her side before spooning herself  
around the violinist. They snuggled close, weary but content. Haruka pressed a final tender kiss against Michiru's temple and nuzzled her nape while  
the violinist lightly stroked her lover's embracing arm. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep and dream of a day when the world would be at peace.

Notes:  
One day I was in the mood just to read how H&M expressed their tenderness and affection for each other during their lovemaking.  
I couldn't find one like I wanted it...so I wrote it.

I LOVE TAKAGI NAO,ASAMI YUHKA and all the Sera Myu with them in it!! They were GREAT as H&M. Gifted performers!

My website is combining with Oceanic Wind and we are moving to destinedcouple dotcom.

Go see what you think We are also taking submissions for fics featuring Haruka and Michiru I'm pretty finicky though...  
in that I mean no alternate pairings . We will also be uploading some Myu clips there of Nao and Yuhka very soon.

Thank you to immouto, Suiren, who helped me check the flow and validated where I was going with it.  
Big thanks to Kate-san as always. My favorite editor ...wait.  
my only editor ¬.¬ hugs  
Thank you to Windancer, Selina, harukalover, Superfirechild, and Captain Tenneal for pre-reading and giving me honest opinons.  
Thank you to T for doing a last second brainstorming with me about two words.  
It made a big difference!


End file.
